User talk:Ralnon
Hello I hope you're doing your part here. Max117D 01:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Can you help me with the infoboxes for the characters? Max117D 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks and you're an administer now. Max117D 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) go ahead. Max117D 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) can you move Jackhammer's file to here please? Max117D 01:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks. Max117D 01:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok. Max117D 01:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Metal I got another wiki called Twisted Metal Fan Fiction, can you help me with this one too? http://tmff.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Metal_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Max117D 02:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) do you know any users that can be invited here? Max117D 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Titan Anyway, Which Titan is your favorite? Max117D 22:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a picture for the logo? Cause the word wikia looks a little boring. And my top favorite character is Starfire because she's caring, happy, and cute when she's curious. I know how she would react if she knew about Jackhammer's early life after the 9/11 attack and mostly, 9/11 itself. Max117D 21:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you do something about the Activity Feed? I like it on the left like on TTFF wiki. Max117D 16:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) well just to move the recent activity out from the middle and in a box to the right side. I can't figure out a picture for the wikia logo (the one on the upper-left corner) And also what do you think about Starfire if she knew about Jack's bad childhood along with 9/11? Max117D 18:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking she would be horrified about 9/11 and she couldn't believe that anyone (terrorists) could do such a thing, And she would attack him if he refused, but I was planning to add a future story when the Titans finally caught Jackhammer and they will attack him. And when Starfire tells him that he shouldn't be going on killing people, Jack then rages on about how Anti-Americans and Racists commiting crimes and no one cared. Then he'll break down sobbing and recounts his side of a story of him witnessing the 9/11 in NYC and the loss of his parents and maybe the loss of his foster family and Jessica. She would feel great sympathy for him when she (and others) realizes of what Jack's been through and what it turned him into what he is now. That's my opinion cause Starfire is a kind, good-hearted character in the series. Max117D 19:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about my opinion about Starfire and Jackhammer? Max117D 23:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) the wiki I see you got an new image for the wiki main page, keep it up. And did you agree with my opinion about Starfire? Max117D 00:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Timeline When do you think the Teen Titans are formed? I'm working on a timeline for this wiki and I know that the Teen Titans series were created in 2003 but the "Floating Timeline" for the characters and the DC characters doesn't apply to me ever. So what do you think? Max117D 02:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'll try to get other users from Wikia Community Central and see what happens. Max117D 21:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about my timeline so far? Max117D 02:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) no I don't think I have taken that test. and also I never have the detail date of the birth of the superheroes so I'm guessing the dates. or the date of the formation of the Justice League. Max117D 02:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) How's Teen Titans Fan Fiction? Have they cooled off? Max117D 21:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ideas any ideas for the wiki? But I have an idea for another team, it's called Red Vengeance, it's an Post-Soviet Resistance that hid underground after the Soviet Union dissolved in 1991. Half of the soviets retired and created mob families while others refuse to retire ran away and hid underground for over an decade. Their goal is to retake Russia, established the Soviet Union II and dominated the United States and the world. Max117D 22:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello, ralnon. I know you may not want me here, but I just wanted to say this: I've tolerated this as long as I possibly can. You can so freaking DESTROYING our old wiki with this 1. It's embarrassing, almost. So, please, stop NOW. STOP. You've done NOTHING, AT ALL for TTFF, and now, even this new wiki is screwed so freaking badly. Don't worry about who I am, just know that just about everyone in the community, which, according to Wikia rules, has much, much more power than a single user, hates your ideas, and I'' am speaking for those whom dare not complain directly to you, thinking you'll ban them, cause you abused admin powers before. I don't care if you're an admin, or if you created the wiki. so, STOP, or I will do the stopping for you. and do not blame ANYONE for what I am doing; no one's told me to do it, I'm doing this because I think i really should. this nonsense and madness can only stop one way, you being brought down from power. We will do wat we can, we will complain, we will send reports, and eventually you will be made to stop evrything you've done and you're doing to us. cmon, ralnon. you said some crap that fooled max into making this wiki, making him think he was now special and powerful, but you can't fool all of us. Stop. Now. P.S. oh, and, by all means, continue to abuse power and ban me, ha ha. but I'm not the only one who hates you for this, so...lmao. Bye, ahole. message I don't think this wiki is working out for us. Max117D 23:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what to do, except if you know the head administer or something, I have no idea what to do. Max117D 21:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) if you can give the name to this wiki, I'll see what I can do. Max117D 21:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fuck it Hallo Ralnon! Have you ever reached the point in life where you just go ''"FUCK IT!" and do whatever you want? I have! But to adress certain things with you one by one (Whether your disgusted or not, I honestly don't give two shits), I'll be making a list. Let's get started~! #Friends with the banned PsykoReaper? Bullshit~! As a favor to two of my friends, I changed his block settings (Not unbanned him, mind you. It wasn't like with his changed block settings he could vandalize anything but his talk page, and even then, that would have been futile. After PsykoReaper hadn't responded, they invited me to said wiki as a substitute. Boohoo. Sucks for you. What are you gonna do about it? #Unfortunately for you, you cannot press charges for another person. I've already spoken with Mr.Alamorto and deleted the character, so you're pretty much fucked there, too. Sucks for you. #If only by editing this page, I prove that I was not the one who vandalized your wiki here. ~_~ Unless you want to accuse me of using a proxy server or whatnot, but honestly, there is no way to prove my innocence or guilt. Maybe you vandalized this wiki to frame me. Maybe Nightbird did it. So what? Does it really fucking matter? Get over it, cry baby. Oh, and I don't see how 28 articles have anything to do with... well, anything. Good for you, I guess? I think that's it? Sure seems like it. Oh, right. I banned you because I felt like it, and you can't do anything about it. ~_~ Bai nao. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 01:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Is this how it's going to be? Fine then. Ralnon (talk) 06:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) message I saw the message he left you, I don't know what to say now but if he's gonna act that way, I guess I can no longer have respect for him. Max117D 15:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I think it's best to move on. What would become of TTFF? Is it gonna dissolve or stay up? Max117D 16:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I would work on this wikia for Teen Titans fans who also desire to create characters that doesn't envolve the Titans (well a little like a few episodes) and leave the TTFF for fans to create characters that evolve the titans. Max117D 23:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) How much do you know about the University of Maine? 'Cause I'm working on an episode detail called 'The Maine Massacre' and I got a picture of the UMaine but I'm lacking specific details, can you help me? Max117D 22:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! Hey there Ralnon, I'm over from TTFF (please note I am not leaving it) and I thought I would help out here. Couple questions first; *How can I bring my articles from TTFF to here without removing them from TTFF? *Can I make a page for Argent here, with an altered future and name it for example Argent (Titans Australia)? Because I couldn't do this on TTFF and it is a contributing reason as to why I am over on this wiki. I hope I can get to know you and Max and that we can work together to enhance this wiki to its full potential. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 12:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Somethings wrong here Ralnon, almost all of the pictures appears to be blocked for no reason. I'm not sure what's going on here, can you help me? Max117D 15:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The Move Has Begun!! Alrighty, I have moved three articles so far, and only, ten-ish to go! This is going to be a long and grueling process. Oh and do you mind if I throw together a new Character Infobox, with more info maybe? I will see what time allows me to do. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 11:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Raven I just remember, Starfire would feel sorry for Jackhammer for his childhood but Raven would understand Jack's past because she can read minds and emotions and she wouldn't be able to handle Jack's emations as the 9/11 would have extreme sadness for the loss of his parents and the death of his foster family and girlfriend would have sadness and extreme anger. And by the way the images are ok now, they're back to normal. Max117D 15:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Glad you do that, and also did you find a picture of the entire University of Maine and details like Dormrooms, classes and gyms? And what do you think about Raven understanding Jack's past? even though it's been a while since you seen the show. Max117D 15:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When I created Jackhammer, I did think about adding Raven as Jack's love interest but I scrapped that when I figured after Jackhammer lost jessica which led him to his ruthless new personality he wouldn't have another one 'cause it'll only lead him to a cycle. But still it can be possible for Jack. Max117D 16:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You wondering why would Jackhammer and the United States Vigilantes would target the University of Maine, the answer are right here http://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,351624,00.html I hope this helps and this would modivate the USV to wipe out the UMaine and every teacher and student in it for punishment. Max117D 17:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) response I like to walk sometimes, and also did you look on that link I sent to you about the UMaine? Max117D 21:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your comment on NightBirds page Hey I read the comment you posted on his page on TTFF, and I am just saying I'm staying out of this. What I wanted to talk about is your reason for 'taking' the template. I think the 'sister' wiki connection would be great, except I don't think the name, Miscellaneous Fan Fiction really relates to Teen Titans, so I have a suggestion. If it is possible, and I am not sure that it is, but change the name of the wiki to 'DC Fan Fiction Wiki' or 'DCFF" for short. I know this should be going to Max, but I thought I might tell you first for your opinion. I have also started copying a couple of articles over here, should get them all here in a month. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 11:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You can just rename the wiki, no moving required. Change the address from mff.wiki.com to dcff.wiki.com or something like that, and change the name of the wiiki on its main page. It should be a simple process. It is just that the name 'MFF' covers such a broad subject, yet what this wiki essentially is is a new ttff, but you can't call it that so you widen the subject from Teen Titans to DC. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 00:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I hate to say it, but Watcha was right about one thing, "I don't really intend to move there MFF, either. I supported a DC Fanon. Not a fanon where anyone could write anything they want. That is not freedom. It is chaos." (Watcha to NightBird about MFF) Now because the wiki name Miscellaneous FF is so broad, it is possible in the future that this wiki could become just that, chaos. The wiki is small at the moment, I think there are five people here (including you, Max and me) and it is now that it is only really Teen Titans Fan Fic, it is now that we make the big changes, it is now we lay the foundations for a bigger, stronger community. Another reason for changing the name is to attract more people. Now think about it, if you see Miscellaneous Fan Fiction advertised on Google, and a DC Fan Fiction Wiki advertised under it, and you wanted to write something about Teen Titans or other DC characters, my money says they're going to pick the DC Fan Fiction Wiki. What are your thoughts? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Of Wikia Name's and NighBird Changing the wikia name is the best way to go, but I think the reason Max is reluctant to do this is because The United States Vigilantes really don't have a lot to do with DC or Teen Titans, minus Slade destroying them. He knows this and doesn't want to change it for that reason. Back on TTFF I spoke to Spades about United States Vigilantes and how it had really nothing to do with the Teen Titans Universe, and should be removed. I have nothing against Max, and good on him for creating the wiki, but like NightBird says repeatedly, and you also know it to be true, every wiki has to have a specific subject. At the moment the only thing telling Teen Titan Fans that they can fan-fic here is in the wiki's paragraph thing on the main page where it is mearly mentioned. And on NightBird, if you don't mind. It is clear he wants nothing to do with MFF, and he doesn't care about your messages, he doesn't even read them. So I suggest just leave him be, until there is a real problem, which I highly doubt as he is the top contributor to TTFF, and there are plenty of Admins there to sort him out if he does do something wrong. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 20:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) demise First Psykoreaper, then Watchamacalit, and now Nightbird. I don't know what to do now but prepare for unexpected vandalism. Max117D 21:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Profile All of the character profiles are on the left side of the screen instead of the right. Is there a way to get the maintence clear it up or is it vandalized? Max117D 14:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) everything is normal now except for the content, they seemed a little larger. Max117D 21:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) will do. Max117D 22:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ralnon, how the details on the Univeristy of Maine going? Hope you got more details and also Mati from Twisted Metal Fan Fiction joined MFF. Max117D 23:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I just found the location for that University of Maine, it's at Farmington. So it's the University of Maine at Farmington or UMF. I'm also looking on the details as well, hopefully it will provide enough details for the USV to plan their attack if not hope you get some for me. Max117D 00:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the site for you if I fail http://studentlife.umf.maine.edu/residence-life-housing/. Max117D 01:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) response I know, I'm just trying to get new users to MFF, I even go on Fan Fiction Wiki hoping to get auditions, anyway have a Happy Thanksgiving too. Max117D 23:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Entertainment in the MFF Universe I need your opinion, in the MFF world the War on Terrorism ended in the year 2004 with the US victory and the help of Superman would like the Entertainment like movies and video games would be made and released early from the release dates like in our world?Max117D 00:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC)00:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Vertigo Who do you think can take the role of Crimson Vertigo? Since Watchamacalit is banned and the character is vacant, also Nancy 364 looks lonely without him. Max117D 23:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Rules and Regulations I need help setting up the Rules and Regulations of MFF. Max117D 01:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You can write the rules and run them through me and let you know whats good and not. Max117D 02:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) long time Hey Ralnon, it's been a long time.... too long.. Hope you're doing good. I haven't been doing much, I went on DeviantArt and opened an account there but I'm trying to revive TTFF wikia and MFF wikia by letting them know about it over there. Max117D 03:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) you betcha I'll do my best to try to revive MFF wikia. By the way ever heard of the Westboro Baptist Church? it's a hate group led by a bunch of nut bags. I added them to the USV's hit list and it made me wish the USV are real.. Hallelujah.... I manage to get a couple on this wikia, things are looking up good. Max117D 03:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Good News.. Me and another user WeirdKev27 are adding parallel earths on MFF wikia, it's a good change of pace. :D Max117D 04:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear... Good to hear from you, I know that you're busy and stuff, it's very tiresome.. If I needed something to help, I'll let you know... :D Max117D 17:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC)